


Fire

by darkstrangeson



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Angst, I don’t know if my reader has read it yet, M/M, Some Michael and Jeremy angst for ya gremlins, cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstrangeson/pseuds/darkstrangeson
Summary: Rich set a fire





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings 
> 
> Major Character Death
> 
> Swearing I guess

The knocking is constant and annoying. Can’t they see that I’m in here?  
But eventually they stop and that’s a relief.  
I brush the hair out of my eyes, as my vision filled with tears de-blurs a bit.  
I hear a voice yelling from what seems to be outside.  
“Michael!” It yells. “Michael come on, coming, Rich set.”  
What on god's not-so-green earth does that mean?  
“Rich set a. Jump the window.”  
What?  
“Michael, on.” -faint words I can't hear- “Come. Coming. FIRE.”  
Those are the last words I hear before I sprint to the door.  
It’s jammed.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”  
This is not happening. Not after the night I’ve had.  
I notice smoke coming from under the door, and start coughing.  
I jam a wet towel to block it and review my options.  
I can jump out the window, but I’m on the third story and Jake has surprisingly high ceilings, so I’m about 50 feet up. A jump like that would probably kill me and that’s no use.  
I could try and knock down the door. I look down at my scrawny body, yeah knocking down the door is a real faint possibility, but it’s really my only option.  
I back up as far as I can and sprint at it, shoulder lowered.  
BAM!  
I ricochet off the door, shoulder screaming in pain.  
Great now I’m getting nowhere, am going to die, and have a hurt shoulder.  
I grab the heaviest soap bottle and slam it down on the doorknob, breaking it and then pulling open the door, I get a face full of smoke.  
I pull the towel around my mouth and nose before venturing out into the hallway.  
I start towards the stairs, but I trip over an empty liquor bottle, which causes me to fall down the stairs.  
I lay there for a minute, pain writhing through me, unable to get up.  
Black starts to edge in around my eyes, and I faintly remember the towel lying… somewhere around here.  
Everything fades from my vision as I go unconscious. 

I wake up in a hospital bed, family gathered around me. They’re focusing on anything but me, which I have to say is pretty typical.  
I get up out of bed, without even looking up. That’s odd. I wave my hand in ground of one of my moms eyes, she doesn’t look up.  
Next I try my sister, Brooke, she’s FaceTiming Chloe (her girlfriend), and they’re both crying.  
“Brooke, what’s going on here?”  
No response. I wonder why they’re crying.  
I wander to the nurses station, hoping to find some answers.  
“Such a shame, he’s the same age as Rich you know.”  
“I feel so bad for the family.”  
“It seems he was unconscious before the roof collapsed, which at least is a blessing.”  
What’s going on? Who are they talking about?  
“My daughter says Brooke is devastated.” Is that Jenna’s mom?  
I reach out trying to touch Jenna’s mom, but find I go right through her hand.  
That’s when I finally connect the dots.  
Brooke devastated.  
They feel so bad for the family.  
Roof collapsed.  
I was unconscious.  
I’m dead.  
I run out of the hospital, in the direction of Jeremy’s house.  
I get there twenty minutes later, the front door cracked open.  
I bolt upstairs to Jeremy’s room, and there he is sitting on the bed, T.V. on. It’s open to the news.  
“NO I WANT TO KNOW IF HE’S OK! OPTIC NERVE BLOCKING OFF! SHUTDOWN! SHUTDOWN!” He yells.  
He then looks at the T.V. eyes blazing over with fear. He pulls out his phone, and calls Brooke.  
“Is he ok?” He asks, then nods, and flops back on his bed, tears streaming down his face.  
“I love you.” I say, praying that he can hear me.


	2. Optic nerve blocking off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My part two! It's been like two weeks since I said I'd update but hey, at least I updated.

Jeremy pov 

I roll over the words I said last night, it’s a good thing I don’t want it out.   
Get out of my way loser.   
My head swirls with regret, why, why, why?   
The SQUIP flickers on in front of my face.   
“I see you are having some regrets about last night.” The SQUIP says.   
“Leave.” I mutter.   
“I hope you understand that Michael is the least of your issues. Jake is pissed you were having intercourse with Chloe-”   
“I wasn’t ‘having intercourse’ with anyone.”  
“Brooke is mad you were cheating on her with Chloe. Chloe is mad that you wouldn’t cheat on Brooke with her. And Christine is mad you asked her out. While Michael is pitiful and jealous.   
“So by all logic he is the least of your issues.”   
"SHUTDOWN" I yell wanting the voice out of my head.   
The SQUIP disappears and I slump onto my bed.   
I FaceTime Brooke.   
Her face is red and wet, like she's been crying.   
"Brooke? Brooke what's wrong?"   
She sobs and hands the phone to one of Michael's moms.   
"Jeremy? Why are you calling? Michael said you guys had a falling out."   
"Well what with the fire and everything last night I figured I'd call to see if Michael's okay. Seeing as Brooke seems really upset."   
She sniffles. "I'm sorry to tell you this but Michael died in the fire."   
I force a smile. "Oh well I'm so sorry, I'll call you guys later."   
She nods and I hang up the phone. I curl up on my bed, tears streaming down my face, phone still in my hand.   
Those were the last words I said to Michael. That I will ever say to Michael.   
It's a good thing I don't want it out.   
Get out of my way  
loser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! Thanks for reading and as always, have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated Friday


End file.
